


the Wizarding World of Holmes and Watson

by ofjohnlockandtea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Childhood, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjohnlockandtea/pseuds/ofjohnlockandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson can't believe he is a wizard, he also can't believe Hogwarts gets even more interesting when you walk the halls with Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (not so) Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own any Sherlock or Harry Potter Characters, and I don't own Hogwarts or HP.

**Chapter one: (Not So) Ordinary**  
  
July fourth, an ordinary day in the ordinary Watson household, at least that's what the not so ordinary boy John Watson thought when he pulled a knitted jumper over his pajamas before going down the stairs into the living room.

  
His mother was still in the same chair as when he had kissed her good night and he was rather concerned she didn't go to bed at all last night, watching crap telly until morning. He wished her a good morning and went straight to the kitchen.

  
John Watson sure felt ordinary while pouring his cornflakes, he didn't suspect anything being different about him. He wasn't very popular at school but he wasn't bullied or anything. No, John Watson was as ordinary as it could get, maybe he had an extraordinary love for magic tricks, but other than that he was as normal as it could get. At least, that's what he thought, a thought that would change that very morning.

  
He looked up from pouring the milk in his bowl when he heard a soft ticking against the glass of the kitchen window. He couldn't believe his eyes, his jaw dropped and he kept pouring more and more milk into his bowl until he felt it dripping on his socks and he put the carton down. John rubbed his eyes, this couldn't possibly be real. He opened his eyes again and it must have been real for the big brown owl was still ticking impatiently on the glass.

 

He stepped forward a bit so he could identify the object in front of the animal in the windowsill. It was an official looking envelope addressed at him, for as far as he could see through the glass. He opened the window to get a better look and before he could touch the letter the owl had already picked it up and brought it inside.

John stared at the impatient animal for a bit, wondering if he should call his mum and tell her about the strange creature on their kitchen counter, but he decided he didn't want to.  
He took the envelope from the owl and it screeched softly, sticking out its right claw. John didn't know what the animal wanted. It screeched a little louder and John turned to look at the living room, if his mother heard he would never be able to read this letter. 'Shut up will you?' he asked as soft as he could and he noticed a pouch on the animals claw.

  
He was still not very sure what to do until he saw a coin inside of the pouch and he figured the bird would want a reward for delivering the letter. 'Hold on.' he whispered and he searched between the knives and forks for a few pence to give to the owl.

  
Once the coins hit the others in the pouch the bird screeched and flew away through the open window, leaving a single brown feather behind.

  
John picked up the feather and stroked it before putting it in his pocket for later. When his hands were free again he picked up the letter and stroked the green letters on the back. 'John Hamish Watson, bedroom on the right hand of the stairs, first floor, 26 Croxley road, London, England.'it read and he didn't even have the strangest idea of how whoever sent the letter knew in which bedroom he slept.

  
It didn't really matter much to him so he flipped the envelope to open it, his fingers sliding across the thick material. it wasn't paper, it felt more or less like leather. He looked at the shield printed on the front of the envelope 'Hogwarts...' he whispered and thought deep if he knew a company by that name.

  
He couldn't come up with any and he knew for sure his new school didn't have such a strange name.

  
John had never seen a seal in his life so he tried pealing it off from multiple angles before deciding on breaking it, he wanted to know what was in that letter and didn't care if he had to break the red blob on the front.

  
Someone rang the doorbell, he hoped with all his might that his mum would just get it herself for once, but he heard her calling from the living room a few seconds later. He sighed, not wanting to wait any longer with reading the letter.

  
He opened the door to see someone he had least expected to come at the door so early in the morning: His uncle Bill. He had not seen his uncle bill since the funeral of his dad five years ago, and he didn't really want to think about that day. His uncle smiled without his eyes and swept John from the floor to lift him into the living room. 'I'm not little anymore, uncle!' John giggled, 'I'll be eleven in four days!' His uncle laughed, though it was more air than sound. 'Sorry, Johnny, I forget you grow even when I don't see you.'

  
'Who is...' Anne Watson started but when she saw Bill she smiled. 'Bill! Oh, Bill it has been so long!' she had a tired, but very sweet voice.

  
Bill put John down on the couch to kiss his sister-in-law on both cheeks before he sat down next to his nephew.

  
'What brings you all the way to London?' Anne asked, it was nothing like Bill to come visiting her from his house in Wales. 'I'm here for little Johnny, he's turning eleven soon and I heard he'd get his letter today.' he petted John on the head and Anne looked confused for a few seconds but then a smile danced around her mouth, she had forgotten about all the conversations she and her husband had had about John probably being a wizard like his brother Bill and how it was better not to tell him until he got his letter. That way the boy could live a normal life like any other muggle boy without any questions and Harry wouldn't get all too jealous of her five years younger brother for being a wizard.

  
'I got a letter!' John exclaimed with a very big smile, 'I'll go get it.' He said and he almost ran to the kitchen to get it, ignoring the mess he made earlier that morning while pouring the milk in his bowl of cereal. 

He gave it to his uncle and sat down in his favourite arm chair, curling his legs up underneath him.  'Did you read it yet?' his uncle asked and he shook his head. 'Good, I'll start from the beginning.' Bill moved slightly forward on the couch and lay his elbows on his knees so he was more or less on the same height as John. John looked confused, start at the beginning of what? He didn't get it, why couldn't he just read the mysterious letter?

  
'John, what if I told you, you're not an ordinary boy? You're very special actually.' John tilted his head slightly, not understanding where this was going. 'You don't believe me?' he shook his head. 'Was there never any moment where you did something strange? Something you could not explain, even though you knew you did it.'

  
After John had thought about that question for a moment or two he nodded, still a little confused 'There is that time I made coins really disappear instead of just putting them in my sleeve, my classmate still thinks I stole from him, but I really didn't have them!' he giggled and he thought again, 'Or that time I wished for Harry to shut up and she couldn't speak until i yelled at her to stop joking and just talk to me!' there where lots of other times John had done weird things, things that made him not so ordinary after all.

  
Bill laughed, 'Those are some wicked magic tricks, John.'

  
'I love magic tricks!' John's eyes lit up when he said the word "magic".

  
'I know boy, but shat if, just what if, magic was real and you where a wizard?' His uncle had a weird shimmer of honesty in his eyes and John blinked a little too fast.

  
'That would be amazing!' he sat up on his knees, but descended almost immediately after. 'But it isn't real, silly!' he still sounded cheerful, he could go on with his magic tricks, he would be happy, wizard or no.

  
'But John, you _are_ a wizard, here, read it.' Bill said with a smile and he handed the letter in his hands to the confused little boy.  
John started reading, not really knowing what to expect.

  
 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_  
  
 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_  
  
 _Dear Mr. Watson,_  
  
 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
  
 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._  
  
 _Yours sincerely,_  
 _Minerva McGonagall_  
 _Deputy Headmistress_  
  
This had to be a joke! A little something to let John know, once and forever, that magic wasn't real and he needed to get his head out of the clouds. The little blond boy looked up at his uncle from the letter. 'You don't believe me?' he asked slowly and John  shook his head faster than needed, making himself dizzy.

  
'Well, Mr. Watson,'his uncle quoted the letter, 'I am also a wizard and i will proof you magic is real.' He felt inside of his pocket and got out a stick, slightly thicker at the end in his hands. Bill bended it a bit, '13 inch, ebony, Dragon core, slightly yielding.' He summed and pointed it at John. 'My own wand, it chose me around my eleventh birthday, a wand will choose you soon enough.'

  
'It's just a stick!' John laughed and he didn't stop, something was tickling him, though nobody was touching him. Just as he started getting low on breath and all the blood streamed to his face, making him bright pink, the tickling stopped.

  
'Tickling charm.' Bill smiled, 'You believe me now?' he asked and once John sat up, nodding.  
'So, that _is_ a wand!'

  
'Yes, it is. And John, you're a wizard.'  
John blinked more than needed, thinking his uncle's words through. He wanted to believe it more than anything in the world, so he decided to do so. The ten year old nearly jumped out of his chair  after making this conclusion and he hugged his uncle tight. 'So, you're a wizard, too, uncle?' he asked and Bill nodded. 'Oi, and a pretty good one too, I may add.' John giggled and looked at the letter again, still not believing he was going to a school for _wizards_.

  
'They teach you wicked stuff at Hogwarts.' Bill  pleaded and he nodded to the letter. 'I will take you shopping for your books and wizard stuff on your birthday, if that's alright with your mum?' he said and he looked at Anne, who nodded with a small, sweet smile. John cheered and he kissed his Uncle's cheek. It were going to be four long days until his birthday, but they were worth it.

  
John shifted a little so he sat on his uncle's lap. He had lots of questions about his new school and Bill answered as good as he could.

  
'Can I offer you something to drink?' John's mother's soft voice asked Bill after a little while and he nodded, 'I'd love a beer, thanks.' she walked to the kitchen and John ducked a little, remembering how he had left the room in question. 'John!' his mum yelled back at the living room. 'What's all this milk doing here?' she sounded angry and Bill winked at the small boy in his lap, flicking the stick John now knew was a wand and cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. John laughed and hugged his uncle again. 'Thanks, uncle Bill, you made my dream come true.' Bill smiled but he shook his head at what the boy had said, 'Thanks, boy, but I didn't, you have been a wizard all your life!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNDD, there ends chapter one,  
>  the next one will be up fairly soon, i do plan on longer chapters after the first two.  
>  I love you if you read this but even more if you leave kudos or a review c:  
>  BTW reviews on my writing are more than welcome, I want to improve!
> 
> This is my first fic in a long time, so sorry if it's crap.
> 
> also: Don't stalk the people who live on 26 Croxley road, it's not the Watsons it's just a random adress.


	2. (not so) Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson can't believe he is a wizard, he also can't believe Hogwarts gets even more interesting when you walk the halls with Sherlock Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I wrote this chapter in a bit of a hurry so it's a little shorter (*cough* half the words *cough* ) than I planned but I mentioned what I wanted to let you know in it and I'm quite satisfied.  
> I just wanted to update because I'll be going to Scotland and Wales for two weeks in five or six hours now!  
> I don't have a cumputer there so writing an intire chapter is not on my to do list and I didn't want to let you wait for as long as two weeks for this chapter, which isn't as interesting as the next will be.
> 
> I hope you guys understand, for now: ENJOY!

**Chapter two: (Not So) Special**  
  
July fourth, a special day for one not so special member of the special Holmes family. At least, in the eyes of the rest of his family he wasn't special. Though there were a few extraordinary things about little Sherlock Holmes, for one he was a wizard, but he also was a genius. He was smarter than most boys his age, but not smarter than his older brother (who was also a wizard).  
  
Therefore Sherlock Holmes was not so special.  
  
Today was a special day, his Hogwarts letter would finally arrive. He would learn how to become a great wizard and most importantly: get away from Mummy and Mycroft.  
  
The boy with the dark curls and light grayish eyes had been staring outside of his window since midnight, waiting for the owl he was sure would come. He knew he was a wizard, not only was his family pure blooded, he also was smart enough to notice his small acts of magic, unlike some muggleborn witches and wizards who didn't know a thing until today, dull.  
  
He wanted to have a confirmation that he was indeed a wizard, so Mycroft could finally stop mocking him. Not that he cared about his brother mocking him, but Mycroft would have more time left to jog all the weight he gained off.  
  
When the owl arrived around ten, Sherlock didn't move much, except a small smile played around his lips as he dropped the coins (warm from holding them all that time) in the pouch on it's claw. He took the envelope and he didn't even look at it and how it was so perfectly addressed at him before opening it, giving it one, small glance and putting it back in the envelope. He put the envelope in the pocket on the inside of his jacket and flattened the piece of clothing in question.  
  
In just four days he would go shopping for his books with Mycroft, but neither of them expected to stay together. He was ten and old enough to go shopping for some books and quills on his own, he didn't need "adult" supervision to do something as dull as bookshopping.  
  
As for Mycroft, he had finished his time at Hogwarts a year ago and would probably just make his image grow, the more people knew about Mycroft, the higher his place at the ministry would be soon, the better.  
  
He stood up and went downstairs to tell mummy he got his letter, but he only found Mycroft. He let out a sigh and turned around to walk away but as feared Mycroft stopped him before he could get far enough to pretend he didn't hear his brother.  
  
'Sherlock? I'm sure you didn't come downstairs just to walk back up again?' the way Mycroft talked was extremely irritating, it balanced somewhere between dreamy, sarcastic and just stupid.  
  
Sherlock sighed another time and turned around (again) to look up at his brother's (ugly, he might add) face. 'I was looking for mummy, but she's not here, so I have no purpose on dwelling here any longer, do I?'  
  
Sherlock made himself ready to turn _again_ and walk away for real this time but he was interrupted in his twirl by Mycroft's hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off, ' _What_ , Mycroft?' he sighed yet once more, irritated to say the least.  
  
'I am your brother, I'm sure I have every right to know just what you were going to tell mummy. Did you not get your letter around the estimated time of half past two? Are you scared you might just be not so _special_ after all?' Mycroft was laughing coldly with his eyes as hard as stone.  
  
The word special was always used to mock Sherlock, as if he wanted to be just that and failed. But Sherlock had no intention on being special, he just wanted to do what he liked and did best and if that wasn't family tradition than family tradition could go to Hell. (That is if something as _stupid_ as Hell existed.)  
  
Sherlock took the letter out of his pocket and rolled his eyes. Mycroft had only one time left to mock him and _that_ was what he said? 'We both know I'm a wizard, you're just scared I'll be a better one than you are.' he said and he turned around on his heels to really walk back upstairs this time.  
   
Sherlock was tugging the snares of his violin when he heard the door opening a few hours after his confrontation with Mycroft and he knew his mother was home now. He didn't go downstairs straight away, that would make him a little too enthusiastic and desperate to let his mother know he was indeed a wizard. No, he would wait until dinner and tell her by the third course, not rushing it once he sat down at the table either.  
  
He had already stood up from his bed when he heard footsteps but he let the maid come in to tell 'Young Master Holmes' that dinner was ready. He didn't know why they still bothered to tell him, they where always done by exactly seven o'clock. He nodded and waited a few minutes before going down the stairs and into the huge dining room.  
  
For the Holmeses it was more than normal to dine with not more than three people at a table for at least fifteen. It had never been any different. Mummy would sit at the right head of the table from the hall, Mycroft at her right hand and Sherlock at her left.  
  
There were four forks and four knives, each with a different purpose every member of the family knew all about. But Sherlock only ever used one pair, unlike his brother and mother, who neatly used all different kinds exactly what they were meant for. Yet another thing in life Sherlock found to be rather dull.  
  
There was no talking through the first two courses, as planned. Sherlock only ever ate half of what was on his plate, while Mycroft had at least twice as much on his and managed to eat every crumb of all four courses he had every evening. This meal was not unlike any other.  
  
When the main course was served Sherlock finally opened his mouth to say something rather than to take one or two bites. 'Oh, mummy, I got my Hogwarts letter today.' he said as if he hadn't been waiting ten hours for it.  
  
'Good, make sure you get sorted in Ravenclaw, get good grades etcetera, etcetera. Follow the tradition, you wouldn't want to be _special_.' Catherine Holmes spit that last word out. Special was for the normal folk, for it was family tradition to go to Hogwarts, be a Ravenclaw, get above average grades and become prefect as well as either head boy or head girl. And no Holmes ever broke tradition.  
  
To be honest Sherlock didn't want any of that, he was quite fond of the Slytherin house and he didn't care much about something as dull as grades. Being prefect wasn't something he wanted to spend hours of his day on, let alone being the head boy.  
   
'Yes, mummy.' he agreed anyway, arguments where of no point in the Holmes estate. Mycroft raised one of his eyebrows, but didn't comment on the way Sherlock had said that, as if not sure if he was lying or not.  
  
There were no words throughout the rest of the meal and once he had eaten two spoons of his tiramisu Sherlock got up without any sort of goodbye and left to his room, being quite satisfied with the way that went. He had been a wizard all his life, today that was confirmed. He couldn't be any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that's it!  
> I hoped you enjoyed it, next chapter will be longer as well as have more story telling.  
> That and the boys will meet! 
> 
> I want to thank evryone who read the first chapter and a special thanks to thefluffoverlord, smithapple and fanomy as well as 4 guests (so far) for leaving kudos!


End file.
